


i don't even know you, but i'd like to.

by normanikordei



Series: i don't even know you, but i'd like to. [1]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, caminah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normanikordei/pseuds/normanikordei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically just a high school au, tbh. new student/writer camila runs into popular girl/basketball jock dinah jane in the bathroom of all places and she may or may not have developed a tiny crush. it's short, i know, but this is just an introduction/chapter 1/prologue, whatever you wanna call it. if people like it i'll continue it -- for real this time. http://derrickhamilton.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. introduction

If Camila could go back in time a few hours and tell herself she was going to be sitting in the bathroom stall of her new high school eating lunch because literally no one wanted to sit next to her -- She probably wouldn't believe herself. Yet here she was.  
Camila was not once in the whole process of moving fond of the idea at all. She was literally just making friends back in Miami after living there her whole entire life. And now she had to leave all of her three friends and her house and everything behind for California. She hated it already. Her parents told her the entire flight here that it was the greatest place in the world. That the weather was perfect and the people were friendly and if she ever actually wanted to pursue a singing career (which was not very likely at all) that here would be the perfect place to do so. None of those proved to be true, not yet at least. She was obviously really grateful for everything her parents did for her and was happy they even had the money to move here, but she would have much preferred they stayed in Miami. But, she guessed she had to give it time. Like her mom also said.

Before she could wallow in her self pity for longer, she heard someone walk into the bathroom and she swear her heart stopped in her chest. Like no exaggerating. As if it wasn't going to be hard enough for her to make friends at her new school -- Now someone was going to see that she was eating lunch. By herself. In a bathroom. Fantastic.

"Uh, hey is there a Camilla in here? Camila? Camilla? I don't know." An unfamiliar voice called out. It was a nice voice though. So nice that Camila could have sworn God was calling out to her for a second. But then she realized it was probably just a teacher telling her lunch period was over. 

Quickly gathering her things together, she swung the stall door open and walked out. Her eyes glued to the floor in pure embarrassment. She flickered her eyes up for a millisecond to see what the teacher looked like -- And to her surprise it wasn't. Or at least it didn't look like one. It could just be a really young one, maybe. She looked like a teenager, but Camila thought she had to be a senior or something.

The girl was pretty, she though. She had a few inches on Camila, stature wise. Her clothes were also much nice than the girl's own everyday tshirt and jeans combo, really everyone here was dressed nicer than her, and that only made her even more nervous.

"Y-yeah. I'm Camila. Pronounced like Cameela, you got it right the second time." She managed to stutter out before offering the other girl a small smile. 

"Oh, cool." The girl started, obviously idle about the situation. But Camila didn't care. She was actually interacting with someone her age. This was a feat in its own.

"I'm Dinah." She said, a forced smile working its way onto her face. Which Camila thought was really nice, but right now would definitely not be the appropriate time to say that. She didn't think there would ever be a time that would be appropriate, like ever.

"Lunch ended, like thirty minutes ago. Mr. Carlson asked if anyone knew where you were and I thought I saw you come in here. So, he told me to come get you. And I came and got you. And as much as I would like to stall so I can skip class, I have to get a good grade in the class." Dinah's tone was completely monotone, she assumed that was a queue for her to stop blabbering about the pronunciation of her name and follow her back to class.

"I really like your name. You're also really pretty. I thought you were like a senior or something." Camila admitted. She figured that might break the awkward silence that fell upon the two of them as soon as they walked out into the hallway. She was wrong, but it was totally worth a try. 

"Thanks, Camila." The girl finally responded a few seconds before they walked into the classroom. 

Camila noticed that Dinah looked totally flustered. She also noticed that when she was smiling or trying not to, that she had these little dimples right under her eyes. They were really cute. And now she might have a crush on someone who she literally just met like five minutes. Great.


	2. If you could take my pulse right now, it would feel just like a sledgehammer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jock/Popular!Dinah has never let down a dare. New student!Camila may or may not have a lil crush on Dinah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm back. It only took me 8 years and a little persuasion/bullying from dj (@mahkarlas) and aj (@per0likecaminah) to finally update!! I changed around the plot a little bit from what I originally had in mind but it's still high school au/same characters obviously. ALSO I am still trying to figure out how to format fics so bare with me.

 The room filled with laughter and shit talking soon fell quiet immediately as Lauren pitched her dare to Dinah. _Sure_. Their sessions of truth or dare always went a little crazy. Sure, Lauren was a little... rude to the new students and  But this? This was... too far.

 

"I dare you, to..." An almost evil looking smirk plastered across the girls' face.

"You know that new girl? Who you had to save from the bathroom the other day?"

 

"Yeah! Camila." Dinah exclaimed back, before getting cut off.

"I dare you to ask her on a date." 

 

Ask someone on a date?! For a dare?

 

Cruel was like an understatement. However, Dinah was never one to back down from a dare. Publicly at least.

 

Her game plan was just to call Camila, and just quickly ask if she would want to go see a movie or something. Then -- When the time came to see the movie, she would explain to the girl the situation. She would have to understand. This situation was totally out of her control. ~~Except for the fact that she was totally _in_ control.~~

 

"Okay." She finally muttered out, pulling her phone from her back pocket.

 

Dinah wasn't a mean person. She wouldn't really follow through with the whole thing without explaining it. She was thinking way too much into it though. She just had to get it over with.

 

 _One date._ All it was.

 

She dialed Camila's number and walked out of the room. So they could talk in... privacy. Dinah's hands lightly shook and she paced around Lauren's kitchen waiting for the other girl to pick up.

 

Or actually, no. She hoped she wouldn't pick up. So then when she saw her on Monday at school she could just be like 'Oh hey! Sorry, totally butt-dialed you! I wasn't about to ask you out on a date because my asshole friends think you're pathetic! Not at all.'  That would be a lot easier and a lot less embarrassing than this. 

"Hello?" A half-asleep voice mumbled from the other side of the line.

 

_Shit shit shit shit shit._

 

"Hello!" Dinah whispered back, remembering that it was past midnight on a friday and poor little Camila was probably already asleep. "I'm, uh, sorry if I woke you up. I'm like a night owl."

 

"No, it's fine."

 

She could hear the other girl smile through the phone. She's in too deep now, she had to get to the point.

 

"I was just wondering if you were free... Tomorrow maybe? If not it's totally fine, I'd just really love to hang out. I really like talking to you in creative writing so -" Before she could even give a compelling explanation Camila loudly chimed in.

 

"Yeah! Yeah. I'd really like that, and I'm free. Obviously. I have like, no friends here yet." She laughed. "Well, actually I have a couple. I'm making myself sound like a total idiot loser."

 

"No, no. It's fine. You're fine." Dinah reassured before throwing a small, for the most part fake, giggle at the end. "So... I guess we could go to a movie tomorrow or we could just watch one at my place? Whatever you wanna do."

\------

Camila's heart was literally about to beat out of her chest. How could Dinah be so totally inconsiderate and call her, wake her up, and then ask her on what Camila assumed to be a date?! That was... uncalled for. Not that she was complaining or anything. Because, this was the coolest thing ever. She'd only been at the new school for a week and a half and she already had herself a date with the one of the most popular girls in school. Not too shabby.

"I'd much prefer the movie at your place if that's okay. I never really understood movie theater dates. Y'know? Like 'hey, I like you. You like me, why don't we sit in the dark and face the same direction for a couple hours.'" 

She figured she should probably shut up now. If she kept on babbling Dinah would probably change her mind on this whole date thing. If it was even a date.

After a second or two of the other girl trying to process everything Camila said, she finally responded "Yeah, yeah. That's fine. Movie at my place it is!"

Movie at her place it was! She had booked this. Camila had booked a date! 

"Okay... I'll see you then!" Camila chirped out. She probably should sound a little less enthusiastic about it. She was probably creeping Dinah out.

\----

 

Cool! Great! Amazing! This was about to happen. Camila had agreed and now this was happening. Thanks a lot, Lauren. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimme your thoughts and stuff either at @normanithirst or derrickhamilton.tumblr.com !!!


End file.
